This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Automotive drivetrain components such as transfer cases, differential assemblies and like are often lubricated to maintain a desired level of performance. It is commonplace for such automotive drivetrain components to include a breather vent to maintain the air pressure in such components within desired pressure levels. It is desirable that lubricating fluid not escape through the breather vent during operation of the vehicle drivetrain component.
The site in the housing for venting a given automotive drivetrain component can often times be selected to ensure that the breather vent is able to operate without risk of expelling lubricant from the breather vent when the automotive drivetrain component is operated through a predetermined range of operating positions. There are instances, however, where the site in the housing for venting a given automotive drivetrain component is placed at a site where there is a high risk that the breather vent will expel lubricant when the automotive drivetrain component is operated at one or more positions in the predetermined range of operating positions. For example, the site for venting the automotive drivetrain component may have been placed in a location that was selected by an OEM without consideration of the risk that the breather vent would expel lubricant when the automotive drivetrain component is operated at one or more positions in the predetermined range of operating positions.